


I Love Harry Potter

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor Bashing, Hermione Granger-centric, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: I Love Harry Potter. I have done since our First Year. I'll love him all my life, even though I share, I'll one day be his wife, with Daphne we care
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Kudos: 33





	I Love Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in November 2015, when I started getting into Fan Fiction. Some of the original text of this went into I Melted, but this was the original incarnation of that story with a delicious bit of Harmony as well as Harry/Daphne. Contains Ron Weasley & Gryffindor House bashing! (Contains text from PS, CoS, PoA and GoF.)

I love Harry Potter.

There, I said it.

I love Harry Potter. Even though he is sharing me with Daphne Greengrass, I love him so much.

I first fell in love with him during our First Year when we were hunting for the Philosophers Stone. Even though I tried to deny it, I almost slipped then when I told him that he was a great wizard. When he told me that I was better then him, my heart melted.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and-"

I almost said love. That I had fallen in love with him. But instead I said to him "Oh Harry. Be careful!" I was worried for him. But I knew one thing.

I love Harry Potter.

When he headed through the flames to confront who we thought was Snape, but it had turned out to be Quirrel, I was scared. I was scared for Harry. I didn't want him to die.

When I saw Professor Dumbledore coming through the Chessboard trap, I hoped Harry could hold on until the Headmaster could catch up with him.

When Harry ended up in the Hospital Wing after meeting Voldemort for the second time in his life, I was relieved. He was safe. I was almost ready to fling my arms around him and kiss him on the cheek, but I didn't. All because of Ron. I didn't want Ron to know my one secret.

I love Harry Potter.

When I saw him come out of the Hospital Wing after talking Hagrid, I wanted to hug him, but I couldn't, all because of his meekness.

When we got off the Hogwarts Express, I saw Harry's relatives, and I frowned.

I had seen Harry flinch when his Uncle came close to him to take him back home, and it was then that I knew. Harry was being mistreated by his relatives. But I knew one thing.

I love Harry Potter.

I missed Harry being on the train back to Hogwarts, but I found out why. He and Ron had missed the Hogwarts Express, and instead they travelled to Hogwarts in a Ford Anglia.

When I had seen the two boys, after having been at the Opening Feast, I was a bit annoyed because of the rumours surrounded them. "There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumours! Someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car."

I remembered Harry's face as the Common Room door opened, and people had started cheering. He didn't want to go in, but the Weasley Twins had pulled him in.

Then there was the next day. Bloody Lockhart. The ponce had decided to start talking about Harry.

"Gave you a taste for publicity, didn't I?" said Lockhart. "Gave you the _bug_. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again."

"Oh, no, Professor, see —"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, reaching out and grasping his shoulder. "I _understand_. Natural to want a bit more once you've had that first taste — and I blame myself for giving you that, because it was bound to go to your head — but see here, young man, you can't start _flying cars_ to try and get yourself noticed. Just calm down, all right? Plenty of time for all that when you're older. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking! ' _It's all right for him, he's an internationally_ _famous wizard already_!'

"But when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody as you are now. In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, haven't they? All that business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" He glanced at the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. "I know, I know — it's not quite as good as winning _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award five times in a row, as I have — but it's a _start_ , Harry, it's a _start_."

He gave Harry a hearty wink and strode off. I wanted to punch the swarmy git, but I saw Harry was annoyed with him, and even though I was still annoyed with him for getting dragged into the flying car business, I still knew one thing.

I love Harry Potter.

When I was petrified, I only had one regular visitor, and it was Harry. Harry Potter, the one who I loved. Harry Potter, the one who talked to me everytime he visited. Harry Potter, the one who slayed Slytherin's Basilisk.

The day I was unpetrified was the day of the Leaving Feast. When I headed to the feast, the first thing I did was hugged Harry. I hugged him and I didn't want to let go. But I had to. All because of Justin Finch-Fletchery wanting to apologise to him.

And then Ron came up to me and shook my hand. Talk about awkward. I just wanted to tell Harry that I loved him there and then, but because of the constant interruptions, I couldn't.

But I still knew one thing as we boarded the train to head back to London, when he gave me his relatives phone number and told me to call me.

I love Harry Potter.

I had considered phoning his relatives, but after Ron sent me an Owl to tell me not to bother, I didn't. There again Ronald is not the most subtle of people on the phone, but I didn't want to find out for myself about their attitude.

Then my parents took me to France on holiday, all because I told them about how my year was. I hold no secrets from my parents, they knew I loved Harry, they knew about the duelling club and they knew about me being petrified by a Basilisk.

For his birthday I brought him a Broom Servicing Kit via Owl Order, but I wanted to give him more. I wanted to give him me being with him for his birthday instead. I couldn't though.

I remember how he had had to leave his house because of his Uncles sister, spending the last few weeks of the holidays on Diagon Alley, living in the Leaky Cauldron, and when I saw him, I wanted to kiss him on the cheek at the same time as hugging him. I couldn't, but I knew one thing.

I love Harry Potter.

Third Year was hell for Harry. Dementors, not being able to legally visit Hogsmede, and losing his Nimbus 2000, but Christmas was hell for me. I understood why he didn't talk to me though. I shouldn't have gone behind his back when he had a Firebolt, but I was worried.

It was hell though all because of Ronald Weasley. That idiot said a few words to Harry, and then he started to boycott me.

I don't blame Harry though. Ron was his first friend his age. But it gave me chance to make another friend, and I did. I met Daphne Greengrass. The two of us were cleverer than the rest of the students in our year (except when it came to Defence Against the Dark Arts, then it would be Harry!), but Daphne had the cunning to make people believe anything she wanted to.

Everyone except two people. Harry...and me. I could see right through her. And it would later turn out that Harry could tell the same too.

When Harry tried to tell me that he was sure that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, and when he tried to point out to me that the evidence all pointed that way, I lost her temper with Harry.

"Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!" I said shrilly. "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! just leave me alone, Harry, I've got a lot of work to do!"

I must admit, I was in a bad mood because of Ron, and I shouldn't have took it out on Harry, but I had been wound up, and I needed to shout at someone. And that someone was unfortunately Harry.

When I told Daphne about it, she told me one thing.

"Apologise to him. Explain to him why you blew up at him, and beg his forgiveness."

And I did that. I apologised, and Harry. He just smiled with that cute smile of his and brought me in for a hug. I knew one thing then.

Harry Potter loved me.

And I loved Harry Potter.

I remember the feeling of riding on Buckbeak with Harry, having saved his godfather from Dementors, and I just wanted to hold Harry closer, hold him and never let go.

But I had to. I had to let go.

I remember his face when the Dark Mark went off at the Quidditch World Cup, how he wanted to protect me. How he wanted to fight for what was right, and not what was easy.

But then the TriWizard Tournament happened.

I remember Harry's shocked expression that night as his name had been drawn out, saw how he had denied the charges of being a Champion, and saw how the Headmaster forced him into an antechamber in order to explain what happened next in the Tournament. He wasn't just shocked, he looked scared. Frightened even.

I knew that he would probably be screwed over by Dumbledore and the judges, but I couldn't do anything about it. It was what he looked like the next day that had made me feel for him though.. His robes torn apart, his face bruised, and his schoolbag ripped. To make things worse he had been kicked out of Gryffindor by a vote of the majority. A majority including Ron Weasley, his former best friend, and the rest of the Forth Years.

The way I reacted when Harry had come into the Great Hall was a shock to all of the students. Even Professor Snape was silenced. I liked it though as I punched the youngest Weasley male. Not just once. Not just twice. But just kept on punching him.

And I called him a demented flea brained flobberworm. Then a foul, loathsome, little cockroach. And then a narcissistic redheaded git with the emotional range of a teaspoon.

When Weasley called me a Mudblood, I went even more ape at him. I transfigured him into a Weasel. It had took the efforts of Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore to turn Weasley back to normal. I then tore off my Gryffindor badge by a selective Cutting Charm, and threw it on the Gryffindor table,

I knew one thing there and then though.

I love Harry Potter.

I remembered how I transfigured Malfoy into a ferret, and Harry had added some finesse to my creation by neutering the ferret. I almost scolded him when I remembered that if you neutered someone in an anigmagus or transfigured state, that neutering would carry over to their human form.

What was Malfoy's crime? Creating some badges called "Potter Stinks" and encouraging the whole of Gryffindor to wear them. I had told Harry that the badges would have been ignored, had Malfoy not said "Granger is a Mudblood whore" and also tried to cast a curse at me as I had turned my back on him.

When the First Task started, I was scared. I was worried, but not for Cedric Diggory, or Krum, or Delacour, but for Harry Potter. When I saw him outfly the dragon, and get the golden egg, I was in awe. Watching him fly after the Horntail got loose, I almost creamed myself. But I couldn't tell anybody, not even my first female friend, Daphne Greengrass, as I was scared to tell her.

I saw his face as the Yule Ball was announced. He was frightened. Especially as Professor McGonagall had told him that he would be leading the first dance.

I remember the day before the Yule Ball. Daphne saw me and Harry sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan. It was then that I realised that she loved Harry too! But I still remembered one thing.

I love Harry Potter.

And Harry Potter loved me

We went to the Yule Ball as a trio, and that was when I kissed Daphne. I'll admit I was slightly drunk on the punch, but she had kissed Harry, after I had kissed Harry, so I thought sod it. I kissed Daphne Greengrass. It was then that Harry asked me and Daphne on a date to Hogsmeade. And he delivered.

The second task went better for us. Cho Chang was Diggory's hostage, a fey girl named Luna Lovegood was Krum's hostage, and a young child was Delacour's hostage.

Weasley was Harry's hostage.

Harry had ignored the redhead though, and instead saved the young child. All because Fleur Delacour was unable to complete the task.

It's the Third Task tomorrow, and I am scared for him. I know that someone is out to kill my Harry, our Harry, and I am worried endlessly.

Lying here in Harry's bed, I can feel Daphne holding me and Harry closer to her, her head resting in the crook of his neck, my arms round Daphne and hers around me, it makes me realise one thing.

We both love Harry Potter.


End file.
